October 1
Theatrical releases Shorts *1929 - Mickey's Choo-Choo *1932 - Bugs in Love Films *1966 - The Fighting Prince of Donegal Television *1961 - Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color debuts part 1 of The Horsemasters on NBC. *1987 - The DuckTales episode "Lost Crown of Ghengis Kahn" premieres in syndication. *1988 - The Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears episode "Color Me Gummi" premieres on ABC. *1990 - The TaleSpin episode "A Bad Reflection on You, Part 1" premieres in syndication. *1991 - The Darkwing Duck episode "Days of Blunder" premieres in syndication. *1993 - The Bill Nye the Science Guy episode "Skin" premieres in syndication, and the Bonkers episode "Tune Pig" premieres in syndication. *1994 **The Aladdin episode "The Prophet Motive" premieres on CBS. It was previewed on the Disney Channel on February 27 in the same year. **The Bill Nye the Science Guy episode "Heat" premieres in syndication. **''The Little Mermaid'' premieres on CBS with the episode "Island of Fear". *1995 - Disney Channel begins service in the United Kingdom. *1996 - The Quack Pack episode "Ready, Aim...Duck!" premieres in syndication. *1997 - The 101 Dalmatians: The Series episode "Shipwrecked" premieres in syndication. *2002 - The Lloyd in Space episode "Gimme Some Skin" premieres on Toon Disney. *2010 - The Phineas and Ferb episodes "We Call it Maze" and "Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!" premiere on Disney Channel in the United States. The episodes would be watched by 4.35 million people, making it the 2nd highest non-special episode and 4th all-time as of the time. *2017 - Vampirina premieres on Disney Channel and Disney Junior. Theme park happenings *1971 - Walt Disney World Resort and Magic Kingdom open in Lake Buena Vista, Florida. *1982 - Walt Disney World's second theme park, and Disney's third theme park, Epcot opens. *1983 - One year after Epcot opens, Horizons, the attraction that focused on all the aspects of Future World, opens. *1992 - Splash Mountain at Tokyo Disneyland opens. *2014 - Paint the Night Parade premiere at Hong Kong Disneyland. *2019 - Epcot Forever premieres and the Epcot Experience preview center opens at the Odyssey Center. Books *1978 - Walt Disney's Treasury of Children's Classics *1998 - The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *2013 - Frozen VHS & DVD releases *1993 - Aladdin, The Adventures of Huck Finn, That Darn Cat!, The Shaggy Dog, Herbie Rides Again, and Escape to Witch Mountain *2013 - Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel DVD & Blu-ray releases *2013 - The Little Mermaid: Diamond Edition (Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D, and DVD) *2019 - ''Frozen ''(4K Ultra HD) People Births *1927 - Tom Bosley (actor) *1935 - Julie Andrews (actress, singer, and author) *1950 - Randy Quaid (actor and voice actor) *1961 - Steve Purcell (cartoonist, animator, director, game designer, and voice actor) *1969 - Zach Galifianakis (stand-up comedian, actor, and pianist) *1973 - Christian Borle (actor and voice actor) *1974 - Sherri Saum (actress) *1984 - Josh Brener (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *1985 - Jurnee Smollett-Bell (actress and voice actress) *1987 - Matthew Daddario (actor) *1989 - Brie Larson (actress, singer-songwriter, and musician) Category:Days in Disney history